Conlang Conworld/Fèngëdèn
Fèngëdèn is a country of the Conlang Conworld which occupies Hungary, Romania, northeast of Balkan peninsula, parts of Turkey, Syria, Lebanon and Israel. It is divided into 2 parts, separated by Pagártèk strait (Bosphorus). The eastern part has significant Èket population. The Fenge calendar counts from the establishment of the Fenge empire (standard - 736). There's an evidence of that, which is also the first written record of language: ene se xöpis xöperte ve ebesket ök fenged e enu öpa nem tüber in kölesöl es tül ök arek köpan ödön fengedes "Now I write this document for the Fenged empire was established And may God help us (lit. give us help) with making of strong empire Arek the first king of Fenged" Same text in modern language: Ènè xöpèdex tè xöpèr vè èbèsëketë ök Fèngëdèns Èņ Enu ökerè xëņm en kölèsöt tüls ökës Arèk, köpan ödön Fèngëdèns History The Golden Age (1st century to 681/End of 8th century to 1417) The Golden Age was a great period in literature, music, and painting of Fengeden. Beginning from birth of Tarèš, the great writer, and ending with the Èket rebellion, it was a period of prosperity and peace. During that period Fengeden was a kingdom with absolute monarchy. Of the monarchs, Tèbor Űfètaņlek (483-569, reigned from 506 until 569) was the longest reigning and the most renowned. Èket rebellion (21st Nökes 681 - 36th Bèrkes 681/27th April 1417 - 4th June 1417) The Èket rebellion brought the whole country to ruin, though it lasted only 48 days. Dark Age (681-770/1417-1508) Dark Age is a name given to period in which the country was ruled by Èketnòk. 8th-11th centuries/16th-19th centuries After the Dark Age, the Netherbelgs advanced to the northwestern regions of Fengeden and a war with Netherbelgs for territory has begun. The war has resulted in heavy losses for both countries and a draw. There were other wars with Netherbelgs with similar results. The wars finally ended somewhere in middle of 18th century and no one gained advantage. No one knows who began the conflict. The Great Revolution (1076-1084/1810-1818) In the end of 1075, the last king of Fengeden, Xáròk XI, took the throne at the age of 64. He was a cruel tyrant who took enormous taxes and killed lots of men by his own hand, and in the very beginning of 1076 the people finally started a revolution and overthrew the king in no time. Minor civil wars occured to 1084. Regions The country is divided to 8 regions, of which 5 are mainland and 3 are Èket. Á Köpafèr (Capital) The capital is the biggest city in Fengeden and there are the most important buildings, such as Köpèžöm (the parliament), Žöm Kabanös (the main courthouse, lit. The Judge's House), and Köpèvar (the main factory) Küge dialect is the hardest to learn because of pronunciation. Arèk Gar even said "We say one letter, but write another". There is also a city called Lőfèr-Xökafèr (City of Beer and Feasts) which is considered a part of Kügefèr. In that city there's the Žöm Lővèk, the biggest tavern and brewery in all of Fengeden, and the city has even more population (mainly tourist) than the main city of Kügefèr. The slogan of the brewery is "Tüfèrèdèr èm ër lővèk èmlò đőr sètö ërëņ lővèk" (Better than a cup of beer can be only two cups of beer). Fèlet region Felet region mainly attracts tourists because it's fairly close to sea. The Felet dialect is fairly mutually intelligible with Törèmèt dialect, the standard dialect, except for its exclusive vowel and consonant length distinction and neutralization of e-class vowels in some cases. Culture The culture of this country is similar to European culture. Food and Drinks The main national food is Döp, a dish similar to roast beef that is the most consumed food in all of Fengeden, and Köbölët, sausages made from fat pig meat that were created sometime in 7th century. There is a law in Kab Èdagës (Law of Èdag), the main religious book of Bèdöl, the Fenge religion, that one must not eat bird meat under any circumstances on every day except Kabtanèpxök (Law-Breaking Feast) that is held on 11th Tökes. On Kabtanèpxök it is traditional to hunt birds and eat only bird meat. The main national drink is lő. It is similar to beer by method of brewing. By Fenge men it is considered the gods' drink, but to many foreigners it is the foulest substance on earth. Stereotypes The main stereotypes of Fengekom is a boring scientist or a monk with a book (usually one of the Káb, the religious books of Bèdöl) dressed in a plain white or plain black garments for scientists and monks respectively. Also there is an equally widespread stereotype of a beer drinker, an always-drunken fat and funny man, usually dressed in national or casual wear. Army of Fengeden The army of Fengeden isn't as big and well-equipped as some countries' army, but is considered the most disciplined army in the world. Every soldier's life is worth a million enemy lives by an army belief. Current equipment Infantry weapons The two main Infantry weapons are a heavily modified 8mm Xabèr M.85 rifle (real-world data of production of the 1st model is 1921) and 6,8mm FK M.58/67 (1994/2003) assault rifle. Machinegunners use either a nearly obsolete 13,5mm Xabèr M.99 heavy machinegun, newer 10mm M.38, or a light 6,8mm M.57. The anti-tank weapons are an aforementioned M.99 HMG, 20mm M.61 anti-tank rifle, and the 84mm Čeragönös grenade launcher. Snipers use 7,5mm Abánkatvar M.53/07D bolt-action rifle or a more powerful 13,5 mm Kügekatvar M.62. Category:Conlang Conworld